


Notches On Your Bedpost

by starrify



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Conversations, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Date, M/M, Overthinking, Public Sex, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrify/pseuds/starrify
Summary: Jack is on a date and everything is going well, except for the fact that his date seems really damn familiar.





	Notches On Your Bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I found here: http://alltimefanfiction.tumblr.com/post/138813718786/aus  
> ”We’re going on a blind date - but wait a moment, aren’t you that went down on me in a back alley behind a club year ago? … what do you mean “which one”?”
> 
> For full immersion on that first scene you can look through http://fromanotherroom-revived.tumblr.com or https://thelastthingihearbeforeidie.tumblr.com for something to listen to or just search for your favorite club-esque song + from another room on Youtube or something if you want to.
> 
> I've never used Tinder, I hope you won't be able to tell but if so then I'm sorry. Also, not my first language, don't own All Time Low, don't think this is real. Is that enough disclaimers? I think so. Comments are strongly appreciated and I hope you enjoy.

Jack was drunk on a club on a Friday night. He had been making out with some hot guy he had just met for like the past hour when the guy, who had introduced himself as Zack, took his arm and dragged Jack outside and then around the building to a dark, quiet alley, and Jack gladly followed. Soon Jack was pushed against a cold brick wall by the hot and really fucking muscular stranger, his lips back against his. Zack's hands were reaching under Jack's shirt and then lower, and if Jack wasn't hard before he sure as hell was now. Jack had one hand tangled in Zack's hair and the other gripping his shoulder as he was kissing Jack's neck. Jack tipped his head back to give Zack better access and tried to get some much needed friction by grinding his hips against Zack's, a quiet moan leaving Jack's lips.

Soon Zack was unbuckling Jack's belt and unzipping his jeans. He shoved a hand down Jack's pants, wrapped his fingers around his cock and Jack couldn't help but thrust into his fist and moan.

”Ah, fuck,” Jack grunted as Zack started stroking him with a firm squeeze.

”I wanna blow you,” Zack panted into Jack's ear.

”Oh god, please,” Jack whined, and in a matter of seconds Zack was on the ground on his knees. Gripping the base of Jack's dick in his fist, he started licking along the length of Jack's shaft. Zack's tongue felt really fucking good on Jack's throbbing cock and Jack was getting pretty damn impatient.

”Fuck, stop teasing,” he said and tried to guide Zack's head in the desired direction with the hand still gripping his hair. Zack laughed a low, quiet laugh.

”Fine,” Zack said quietly before taking Jack in his mouth. It was warm, wet and perfect and Jack tried but didn't succeed at silencing his moans. Zack hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head in a steady rhythm and Jack was too drunk to do anything but lean against the wall with his eyes closed and let out little sighs and moans here and there.

After a while Jack looked down at Zack only to notice he had his other hand down his own pants, jacking himself off while licking and sucking on Jack, his eyes closed. Something about the sight in front of him was so fucking hot Jack couldn't help but buck his hips and shove his cock deeper into Zack's mouth. Zack was caught by surprise and choked on Jack ever so slightly, only turning Jack on more. Zack moved his left hand from the base of Jack's cock to use his forearm to firmly press Jack's hips against the wall so he'd stay still. Feeling Zack's strong arm holding him down like that made Jack's cock twitch in Zack's mouth, which in turn made Zack moan around him, which in turn set off a very familiar feeling in Jack's stomach.

”Fuck, I'm so close,” Jack whined, gripping Zack's hair tighter in his hand. Zack let out an approving moan, quickened his pace, and soon Jack was coming into Zack's mouth. Zack let his arm down to move his hand back to Jack's dick, stroking him through his orgasm and swallowing around him. It didn't take long until Zack was coming too, jacking himself off fast with his right hand in his jeans.

”Oh god, you're so fucking hot,” Jack praised Zack as he watched his face scrunch up in pleasure, his groans quiet and beautiful. Soon Zack's movements slowed down and he rested his forehead on Jack's lower stomach as they both came down from their highs. Jack still had his hand in Zack's short hair but now instead of squeezing and gripping he was gently stroking and combing through it with his fingers. After a while Zack leaned on the wall for support and slowly pushed himself off the ground onto his feet again.

”Well, that was nice,” he sighed, his breathing still heavy as he zipped up his jeans.

\- 

A little over a year later it was a Saturday night in October and Jack was on a Tinder date. His first Tinder date ever, actually. He had felt pretty doubtful about those in the past because he couldn't imagine anything but creepy weirdos just wanting sex and nothing more to come out of Tinder, but after one of his best friends met who he described as ”the woman of his dreams” on there and had now been dating her for almost a year, Jack felt like he had to give that cute guy he matched with a fair chance. After first making it as clear as possible with the cute Tinder guy that he was looking for a relationship, not a one night stand, he was now on a date with him in a restaurant that was just cozy and chill enough to not feel too fancy and serious but not too cozy and chill to feel cheap and trashy either.

The date was going pretty well, too. The cute Tinder guy, Zachary, who had asked to be called just Zack, was not only even cuter and hotter than he had been in his photos but also really friendly, kind and just all around boyfriend material. He was asking a lot of questions and always seemed truly interested in hearing the answer too, and when Zack talked about himself Jack felt like he could've listened to him talk all night. The only thing, however, that had been bothering Jack the whole night was the simple fact that Zack looked and sounded really fucking familiar. And what made matters worse was that Jack didn't take that long at all to figure out where he thought he'd seen Zack before.

At some point of the night it started to bother him so much he knew he just had to ask or else it would keep distracting him for the rest of the date.

”Okay, I'm sorry, I've been thinking about this all night and I just have to ask. Is it just me or have we met before?”, Jack finally asked, a little embarrassed.

”Uh, I don't know? Where?” Zack answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink.

”Um, it's kind of a funny story and it's going to be really embarrasing if I end up being wrong.”

”No, it's fine, just tell me.”

”Okay. Uh, I'm pretty sure you blew me in a back alley behind a club like a year ago,” Jack said, not being able to look Zack in the eye.

”Which one?” Zack asked, unfazed by the story. Jack couldn't believe Zack's answer and almost had to ask if he'd heard him correctly.

”What do you mean which one?”

”Like which club?”

Jack was still bewildered, now trying to figure out if Zack remembered going down on some guy behind a club a year ago and was just trying to figure out if it had really been Jack or – well, if Zack just went down on a lot guys behind clubs and couldn't possibly remember all of them.  
He was still staring Zack with his mouth sligtly open in surprise when Zack broke the silence.

”Was it in Baltimore?” he said casually, like it wasn't a big deal at all.

”Uh… Yeah. It was. The club was called the Vertex, I believe,” Jack finally said, still just as confused as before.

”Oh yeah, I think I've been there before. It's possible it was me.”

Jack couldn't fucking believe it. Was he on a date with a guy who slept around so much he couldn't remember if he'd went down on the guy he was on a date with before? Jack wasn't one to slutshame anyone but he must admit that the previously 100% boyfriend material man in front of him had just lost a lot of fucking boyfriend points by not remembering if he'd sucked Jack's dick before or not.

”That's pretty funny though, it's a small world I guess,” Zack continued, completely oblivious to the thoughts roaming around Jack's head.

How was Jack supposed to react? Zack didn't seem to think it was a big deal, so maybe it wasn't? Jack knew he was pretty fucking uncool when it came to stuff like this. That drunken blowjob behind the club was the only experience of casual sex he'd ever had. Other than that he had always been a strictly monogamous person who only slept with people he was in serious relationships with. Anything else just felt wrong – not wrong in the sense that he didn't have some kind of permission to sleep with whoever he felt like sleeping with, or like it was some kind of a sin or something. It just wasn't something Jack felt good doing. That didn't however seem to be the case with Zack.

”Are you okay?” Zack asked him between mouthfuls of food, looking a bit worried. Jack didn't know what to say.

”Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good,” he ended up stammering before shoveling more food into his mouth so he wouldn't be forced to tell Zack what got him so lost in his thoughts.

The rest of the date went okay. Jack was arguably a lot more tense for the rest of the night than he'd been before that faithful conversation, but he still managed to finish his meal while keeping the conversation going with Zack. After they'd split the check Zack walked him to his car, they hugged and Zack kissed Jack's cheek before gently pulling away.

”I had so much fun tonight,” Zack said with a warm tone in his voice, smiling.

”Uh, yeah, me too,” Jack smiled back, nodding as convincingly as he could.

”Well, I hope I'll hear from you soon,” Zack then said, still smiling as he slowly started to turn away to walk to his own car.

”Yeah,” was all Jack could manage back before climbling into his car and driving away.

-

After the date Jack felt more conflicted than ever. On one hand Zack seemed practically flawless; so nice, so sweet, so caring – and well, based on that blowjob a year ago the sex would probably be fucking amazing as well. But did stuff like that really mean nothing to Zack? Could Jack ever actually have a future with a person like that?

Three days passed. What Zack had said at the end of their date made Jack believe he was expected to be the one to text first, but he didn't.

Late in the afternoon on Wednesday Jack got a notification from Tinder. It was a message from Zack.

_”hey! i decided to wait the traditional 3 days for your message but seems like it's not coming, so here i am lol”_

The three dots showed up, indicating he was typing another message.

_”idk should i take the hint that maybe you don't want to see me again, but i really had fun with you so i thought i'd just make sure. what's up?”_

Jack felt his chest tighten. He had to reply or Zack would think he hated him. Which he didn't – he was just feeling a bit hesitant about him.

_”I think you're supposed to wait three days BEFORE texting someone after a first date”_

After sending the message he realized he was now expected to say whether or not he wanted to go on another date with Zack, and he didn't know what to say to that. Zack's reply came before he had time to decide, though.

_”oops. maybe i just wanted an excuse to text you”_

The message made Jack smile. He did want to see him again. He just knew he had to discuss his doubts with him before getting into anything more serious, but he didn't want to do it over text. He typed up a reply.

_”Do you have time to go for coffee or something at some point? This week maybe”_

The three dots showed up almost immediately.

_”definitely! is friday okay?”_

_”Sure”_

-

On Friday at a little past 3 PM Jack found himself in front of a random coffee shop. He tried his best not to look really stupid and creepy while trying to peek inside the window to see if Zack was already there. It wasn't long before his attention was caught by a voice coming from behind him.

”Hey there.”

Jack made a weird, startled sound as he quickly turned around, trying to look like he wasn't just craning his neck trying to see into every table of the coffee shop.

”Oh, hey. You're here,” he said and mentally kicked himself straight after. Why was he being so weird suddenly? He had been completely fine on Saturday.

”Here I am. Shall we?” Zack asked, motioning towards the door with his arm.

”Uh, yeah, sure,” Jack mumbled in response and walked through the door as Zack held it open for him.

They ordered their coffees and sat down at a window table in a bit more quiet part of the place. Jack could only focus on how to say what he wanted to say, but luckily Zack didn't seem too bothered and managed to keep some general small talk going for a while as Jack collected his thoughts.

”Okay, I really needed to talk to you about something,” Jack then said, only glancing up from his coffee for like one third of a second to see Zack's facial expression before intently staring down at his drink again.

”Okay,” Zack answered with a firm nod, his face a bit worried.

”Uh, this is really awkward,” Jack said, not moving his gaze as he continued, ”but remember how one of the very first things I told you was that I'm looking for a serious relationship and that I don't do one night stands?”

”Yeah?” Zack replied, still looking worried.

”Yeah, well, you also remember that… Club incident we talked about on Saturday?” Jack was rubbing his face with one of his hands out of sheer uncomfortableness.

”Um, yeah,” Zack let out an awkward laugh.

”Yeah. I was… A bit surprised by your reaction to that. I mean, you weren't sure if you remembered me? But you didn't say it like you'd just been really drunk or something, you said it more like… Like maybe you do that so often that there are too many people to remember?” Jack finally forced himself look at Zack to see his reaction properly.

”Uh, yeah...” Zack was the one looking uncomfortable now.

”Yeah what?” Jack asked quietly after a moment.

”I mean, I don't know what you're thinking here, but if I were in a relationship I obviously wouldn't do that kind of stuff. I've been single for a while now, I don't see the problem with letting out a little steam every once in a while,” Zack said thoughtfully.

”I don't do one night stands,” Jack said again. ”That little club encounter was like literally the only experience of casual sex I've had.”

”Well, I can't say the same. I'd like to say that I hope it doesn't bother you but I can't help feeling like it kind of does?” Zack said, doubt visible on his face.

”I mean, it doesn't necessarily _bother_ me,” Jack started. ”We just seem kind of different. I'm just trying to figure you out here. Because I really like you.”

”And I really like you too. But I don't think we're that different.”

”Yeah?”

”Yeah.”

They were both silent for a while.

”What are you worried about?” Zack asked.

Jack was surprised by the question and he had to think about it for a while. He supposed that had probably been Zack's intention, to make Jack realize there was nothing to be worried about, but he answered anyway.

”I don't want to be just another guy.”

”You wouldn't be,” Zack answered immediately, his voice sure and convincing. Jack smiled. _Wouldn't be._ The wording held promise of a future. It was like the whole sentence hadn't been said out loud. What Jack heard was _”if we ever became official, you wouldn't be just another guy”_. But even the thought of Zack fucking other guys while the two of them went on dates and got to know each other just weirded him out. While mentally beating himself up over thinking too much and being too fucking emotional about everything all the time, Jack decided to ask exactly what he wanted to ask.

”Okay, so when does me not being just another guy to you start?” he said daringly, still smiling.

”Whenever you want,” Zack said with a warm smile that made Jack's heart flutter a little bit.

”Now. Is that too soon?” Jack said, tilting his head to the side, trying to read Zack.

”No,” Zack smiled.

”Perfect,” Jack answered, not being able to stop his stupid smile from turning into a laugh. And Zack laughed with him.


End file.
